Coffee shop
by FastcarsandFreedom
Summary: I looked at my coffee and started at my reflection, tears slowly start to fall. just a short story. fair warning there is some non graphic lemon in here so read at your own risk. and there's lots of cussing. :) enjoy.


I looked out the window, counting the cars that passed by. Looking down at my coffee I watched myself. I bit my lip determined to not let myself break. The past events were still fresh in my mind. I took a ragged breath. I never thought that, in a million years, my dad would hit me. It came as shock. I still had trouble grasping the fact that he had punched me. My small hands clutched the mug. Small tears started rolling down my cheeks. I was trying so hard to keep them back but I just couldn't and finally the impact of the words thrown at me hit me full force, putting me in so much pain.

* * *

_I stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. I looked up at my dad, tears rolling down my cheeks. _

_"Get the fuck out, you filthy piece of shit, I don't want a gay as a son." When I hesitated for only a second he picked me up by the shirt and threw me against the wall. The constant punching hurt, my stomach hurt. Another punch aimed at my face hit me directly in the eye and nose. I cryed out in pain._

_"Pl..please stop... it.. it hurts." I sobbed, but the blows kept coming. I don't know how long he was beating me , but maybe after an hour he stopped and threw me on the ground, I watched him walk into the kitchen and heard a drawer being open my eyes widened in horror. He was going to kill me. I tried to stand, but my legs kept giving out. He walked back into the hallway with a large cutting knife. I wimpered. I knew he was going to kill me, but as he was about to cut me down Toothless came out of no where, landing on my father pulling him backwards knocking the knife away in the process. Toothless flipped him over and threw him at a wall. I reached out and grabbed toothless harness and pulled my self up as he ran by making sure that I was on. I don't remember much after that. but im glad I got out of there._

* * *

The flashback stopped its torcher and let me go. I sobbed, tears racing. My breathing was rapid and uneven. My shoulders shook. My hair was a mess, my heart ached. To say the least im a fucking train wreak. I let myself fall onto the table my head on my arms. I was still sobbing. I couldn't even comprehend what had happened. I couldn't go to anyone. Merida and Rapunzel were on their honeymoon and Jack was off doing work. So I was by myself, aside from Toothless. Mom. My mom was dead. She would have been so disappointed. I'm a terrible person. I never was happy I mean all of the scars on my arms should be enough evidence of that. I never told anyone that I cut, they would have put an end to that. My arms and legs were filled with knife cuts. My long sleeve shirt was covering most of my cuts. Reasons why I always wore them yes. It's as easy as 123. Toothless always tried to make me stop but I looked myself in my closet so I could. A hand shaking my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I had to blink a couple of times before I realized who was talking to me.

"Jack?" my voice was harsh from my sobbing. He nodded then his eyes widened.

"Holy fuck Hiccup what happened to you." He gasped. Before I could answer he brought out his wallet and layed 3 dollars on the table before picking me up and walking me out.

* * *

I was surprised to find us at his apartment. He unlocked his door and brought me inside Toothless going first to inspect the place. Jack set me on the couch and brought over a blanket and pillow. He wrapped me in the blanket and forced me to lay down. He crawled behind me and hugged me.

"Who ever did this to you I swear I will kill them." He vowed holding me tighter, a blush crept its way onto my cheeks.

"It.. it was my dad." I whispered barring my head into his chest. I felt him tense. He pulled me closer if that was even possible.

"Why did he do this." It was a demand not a question.

"He.. he beat me then kicked me out for being gay." I rushed out not wanting for him to understand, but Jack being Jack caught every word. He kissed me on the forehead, and nuzzled my neck.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you I'm so sorry." He wimperd. I flushed and hugged back.

"Jack... Jack he was going to kill me." He withdrew and stared down at me my eyes were starting to water again.

"How...how do you know that?" I could hear the fear in his voice.

"He... he had a knife. He would have killed me if Toothless hadn't saved me." I whispered, tears flowing again. He pulled me closer again and kiss my head. Then he kissed my forehead, along with my cheek. My breath hitched as he kissed the edge of my mouth.

"If you let me I'll protect you forever and always." I short nod was all he needed before he dipped down and captured his lips with mine.

* * *

I sat in the shower. My hands running over my bruises and scars. I sigh dropping my head on to my knees. I heard the bathroom door open and close but didn't think anything of it, but I jumped in surprise when arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind." I shook my head and leaned against him. He ran his hand over my stomach my scars. The shower ran over us. It was relaxing. He started kissing my neck and ran his hands over ever inch of my small form. He always kept away from the place I really wanted him.

"Please Hiccup please let me take you I want to be yours and I want you to be mine." I turned and captured his lips in a kiss. he lowered me onto the shower floor and towered over me. His erection was softly pushing at my entrance and short nod from me had him slowly start pushing in. The shower helped lubricate but I could still feel pain a few tears ran down my face. He kissed them away and promised that it would be ok. The unimaginable pleasure that came afterwards was amazing. I couldn't remember the last time me and him had a moment of intense love like this. I blushed as a loud moan escaped my lips. Jack smiled and hurried his pacing. gods the pleasure was killing me.

"Jack, fu...ck. I need you to go faster." I panted out my hands gripping his arms. he nodded and fasted his pace I screamed out as he hit a certain spot. My vision filled with white stars.

"Jack... I love you." I whispered in between a kiss. Jack pulled away, a huge grin filled his face.

"I love you too, Hiccup. forever and always." he replied with so much love that I started crying I hugged him and we became one once more. We both screamed each others names and collapsed. I remember Jack carrying me out and falling asleep with me under the covers. A warm smile on my face.

* * *

Jack and I were married. hiccup frost. has a nice ring to it don't it?

* * *

I just wrote a lemon and im not even sorry mwahahahahah I hope you enjoyed this. hopefully you like this its modern day if you couldn't tell with just a bit of fantasy. epppp_** I don't own httyd or rotg they go to their respectibal owners.**_I care zero about the rest of the mistakes. :) good day to you. (im going to try and repost this but not sure if it will its not even graphic)


End file.
